Billion Boy
by ChineseWu
Summary: [KRISTAO] I'd have all the money in the world - "Aku minta tanda tangan Daddy di surat izinku summer trip ke Zurich." "Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau sangat membantuku." "Kau pasti tidak percaya jika aku mengatakan ini. Aku kabur dari Mayfair. Pergi ke Korea menyusul Mom. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di Seoul." Kata Zitao ringan. Bad Summary. Western-Eastern. KRISTAO-TAORIS


I'd have all the money in the world. No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end. Cause I'd have all the money in the world. - Gwen Stefani

Billion Boy

Taoris / Kristao Fanfiction

Disclaimer : God, Parents, Agency, Me

Genres : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, etc

Happy Reading—Shiawasena dokusho

Palace of Westminster

Westminster, London.

Langit London terlihat suram walaupun sinar matahari berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela awan. Edison keluar dari cab dan menyipitkan matanya menatap gedung parlemen tempat Daniel Huang—ayahnya berada. Daniel Huang adalah ketua parlemen di _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

Dalam hati Edison bersyukur karena dapat berdiri di depan Westminster —Gedung Parlemen dengan selamat mengingat ia melalui perjalanan penuh rintangan di Mayfair hingga kemari. Edison kabur dari uncle Tom dan mengelabui bodyguard sewaan Daniel. Menyelinap dan menaiki cab pertama yang ia temui—ia tak menaiki bus karna takut kehilangan arah mengingat penyakit kronis buta arahnya.

Demi seluruh _Trifle _kesayangannya di dunia ini, Edison berjanji bahwa hari ini ia harus berhasil mendapat—minimal—izin mengikuti summer trip ke Zurich dari Daniel Huang selaku ayahnya, bukan dari pengasuhnya, auntie Barbara dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buatnya—sebenarnya hal itu dilakukan auntie Barbara karena Edison tahu bahwa pengasuh yang ditunjuk Daniel sebagai walinya ini menyimpan rasa untuk ayahnya.

Edison memasuki gedung parlemen dengan wajah arrogant, ia melepas kacamata hitam _Valentino_-nya dan menaiki tangga marmer yang membawanya ke tempat Daniel Huang berada. Lobi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya selalu membuat Edison terkagum—walau ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Edison sangat menyukai arsitektur _gothic_ ditambah dengan lampu gantung kristal dan jendela-jendela besar. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya, menghiraukan Lucy, sekretaris kantor ayahnya yang berkedip genit menggoda Edison.

Ruang kerja ayahnya membuat Edison merasa memasuki dunia yang berbeda. Semua yang berada di ruang kerja Daniel mengingatkannya pada rumah hangat dan nyaman yang sering ia bayangkan saat Uncle Tom menceritakannya kisah _Skipping Christmas_ sebelum tidur, ruangan klasik lengkap dengan perapian dan sofa nyaman juga _aromatherapy_ sandalwood memenuhi sepenjuru ruangan.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kerja kayu besar dengan setumpuk kertas di atasnya dan Edison mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat Daniel Huang di meja kerjanya berkutat dengan file.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ed? Pulanglah." Kata Daniel Huang datar—bahkan ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Aku minta tanda tangan Daddy di surat izinku summer trip ke Zurich."

Daniel Huang mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "Kau bisa ke Zurich kapanpun kau mau, Ed. Tapi tidak dengan summer trip. Lebih baik kau habiskan liburan musim panasmu mengikuti _Equestrian_ di _ranch_ uncle Gerald."

"Tapi dad—"

"_No buts_, Ed. Lebih baik kau pulang." Daniel Huang mengucapkan dengan nada final yang membuat Edison mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Edison bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan Daniel sudah membuat keputusan.

Tetapi Edison tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkannya berbicara. Keputusan ayahnya mutlak. Ia merasa jengah dengan sikap ayahnya yang mengatur kehidupannya dan tidak memberikannya kebebasan sama sekali.

Edison keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Memakai kembali _Valentino_-nya saat ia berada di luar gedung parlemen. Beruntung saat itu terdapat cab yang tengah melintas sehingga Edison tidak perlu repot-repot mencari cab.

.

Cab yang Edison tumpangi menyusuri Park Lane memudahkan Edison menatap Hyde Park dari balik jendela. Edison membuka tas mencari iPhone. Pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam _paper map_. Surat izin mengikuti summer trip. Well—surat itu tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Tak lebih dari sepotong kertas dengan tulisan di atasnya. Daniel Huang tidak akan memberi kesempatan baginya untuk keluar. Ia akan berdiam diri di Mayfair saat teman-teman sekolahnya bersenang-senang di Zurich.

Menyedihkan untuk anak seusianya yang sudah sepantasnya membutuhkan waktu bersantai sejenak di tengah penatnya kehidupan sekolah.

Tapi Edison tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya di _Sloane_ daripada menghabiskan waktu mengasihani diri sendiri.

Langit London masih terlihat suram saat Zitao menatap sekilas. Ia menatap kosong pemandangan di luar cab namun sedetik kemudian seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya dan mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat penuh arti.

Ia menatap _driver_ dengan senyum semakin lebar, "_Take me to Vinopolis, 1 Bank End SE1 9BU_."

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Edison?

.

.

.

.

Mayfair

Westminster, London.

Ketika pulang saat petang, Edison memasuki kamarnya dengan senyum sumringah. Meski ia membenci Mayfair, ia tidak akan pernah membenci kamarnya.

Sebuah kamar dengan ukuran lumayan besar dengan furniture yang sangat minim—ini semua ulah Daniel Huang yang memanggil creative-decorator untuk mendekorasi kamar, _walk in closet_ dan kamar mandi pribadi Edison. Baik langit, lantai maupun dinding berwarna putih kecuali dinding yang di atas ranjang diberi batu andesit yang disusun dengan pola alur _Napoli_. Ranjang queen size dengan bedcover berwarna indianred. Di depan ranjang terdapat _private theater_ yang siap memainkan film favorit Edison. Sisi kanan terdapat _nightstand_ saddlebrown berisi koleksi majalah dan film favoritnya—tidak ada film yang berbahaya di situ karena auntie Barbara mengeceknya tiap hari memastikan anak asuhnya tidak menonton hal yang tidak pantas. Sisi kiri terdapat dua meja tumpuk dengan lampu tidur oval putih dan tangga gantung putih menuju _walk in closet_ pribadinya.

Edison meletakkan backpacknya ke atas ranjang lalu menaiki tangga menuju _walk in closet_ yang hampir seukuran dengan kamar pribadinya. Ia memasuki pintu kaca otomatis dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaus putih dan celana panjang ketat abu-abu bermotif Aztec—Edison sangat menyukai motif Aztec akhir-akhir ini. Ia mematut bayangan dirinya di cermin besar berukura meter di dalam _walk in closet_ lalu turun ke kamar mengambil backpack sebelum naik kembali ke atas.

Edison duduk di mini sofa berbentuk bulat di depan pintu kaca dan membuka tasnya sambil bersenandung. Ia mengeluarkan plastik transparan berisi kotak berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _Jack Daniel's_—_whiskey_ yang tadi dibelinya saat berkunjung ke _Vinopolis_, tempat penjualan _wine_ terkenal di London. Ia membuka plastik itu dan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan kotak sekaligus isinya, botol dengan isi berwarna coklat hazelnut terang.

Edison menimang-nimang botol itu dengan sayang lalu berdiri mengendap-endap ke _walk in closet_nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan _Sinatra Select_ hari ini. Mungkin ini bisa juga dibilang saat keberuntunganku." Gumamnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Edison berdiri di hadapan cermin, dengan hati-hati menggerakkan tangannya ke samping menyentuh sebuah tuas membuat cermin mengayun ke depan menampakkan rak kaca berisi botol berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk di dalamnya. Lemari rahasia itu berfungsi untuk menyimpan _liqueurs, whiskey_ dan _wine_ yang dibelinya secara diam-diam—di waktu luangnya Edison sesekali akan berkunjung ke _Vinopolis_, melihat-lihat atau membeli jika ada yang menarik perhatiannya—ia tidak memperhatikan euro yang harus ia keluarkan demi botol-botol _whiskey_.

Yah—bisa dibilang Edison menyelundupkan _whiskey_ secara ilegal ke rumahnya.

Karena Edison masih belum cukup umur untuk meminum bahkan menyimpan minuman keras juga—

"_Young Master_?"

Edison terhenyak di tempatnya saat suara Uncle Tom memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia menatap kosong rak kaca beberapa detik sebelum berbalik dan mendapati Uncle Tom berdiri di pintu kaca _walk in closet_nya dengan wajah kaget yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"_For Heaven's sake_—_Young Master_. Kenapa terdapat minuman alcohol disini?"

"_Well—Look. It's not like what uncle imagined_." Dalih Edison.

Uncle Tom menggeleng tak habis pikir lalu menatap Edison muram, "_Maybe, but it seems you must to explain it by yourself to Mr. Daniel, Young Master_." Katanya dengan nada muram, "_Please, Excuse Me_." Uncle Tom membungkuk sopan lalu meninggalkan Edison.

Edison membulatkan matanya terhenyak. Menjelaskan pada Daniel sama saja pergi dengan suka rela ke kandang buaya. Jantung Edison mulai mengentak-entak di dadanya. Hanya satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Pergi. Secepatnya.

Edison menutup cerminnya lalu bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan _wifebeater_—_Winchester shirt_—_ripped jeans_ hitam. Menyambar tas punggung _Herschel_ hitam dan membuka laci _wardrobe_ menampakkan setumpuk Euro—uang simpanan Edison yang dikumpulkannya diam-diam jika suatu saat terjadi hal mendesak. Edison memasukkan semua euro yang dimilikinya ke dalam tas secara asal, dengan terburu memasukkan beberapa benda kebutuhannya ke dalam tas lalu turun ke kamarnya.

Edison membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan tidak ada siapapun sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Ia takut jika ada maid yang melihatnya—atau memergokinya. Butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Zitao untuk keluar menuju halaman. Edison berjalan dengan santai—sebenarnya ia sangat gugup hanya saja berhasil menutupinya sambil tersenyum ke _security guard_.

"_Open the gate, Bradon_"kata Edison—ia sempat melirik _name tag_ yang tersemat di baju.

"_But, Young Master. Ms. Barbara told us to—_"

"_Who's your master here, Bradon? I can fire you right now if you don't open the gate_." Sela Edison membuat pria yang ia panggil Bradon itu mematung.

"_Please, don't do that. Forgive my mistakes, Young Master._" Bradon membungkuk pada Edison sebelum bergegas ke _security space_ memencet tombol yang secara otomatis membuka pintu gerbang.

Edison memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka disini bekerja untuknya atau auntie Barbara sebenarnya? Tapi tak dipungkiri juga ia merasa waswas karena tak tahu apakah auntie Barbara sudah mengetahui atau belum bahwa ia menyelundupkan _whiskey._ Edison mengesampingkan semua pikiran itu dan berjalan mantap melalui gerbang besar coklat Mayfair. Edison merasa seperti bebas dari sangkar emas. Ia berbalik, terdiam selama beberapa detik menatap pelataran mewah kolam air mancur dengan lampu sorot keemasan dan rumah mewah yang telah ia tinggali selama hampir 17 tahun hidupnya lalu bergumam lirih.

"_See You. Not too soon, I guess_."

.

.

.

.

Incheon Airport

South Korean.

Edison mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah penerbangan selama 11 jam London-Seoul kini ia berada Korea Selatan, saat di London ia sempat menelfon Ella, ibunya menanyakan dimana ibunya berada sekarang—meski yang menjawab telfon adalah sekretaris ibunya. Jadilah Edison pergi ke Negara yang disebut negeri ginseng tersebut, mengunjungi—atau lebih tepatnya kabur ke ibunya.

Edison menatap langit cerah Incheon yang sangat berbeda dengan London di balik kacamata _Oakley_-nya, melangkah keluar dari airport dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari transportasi umum yang bisa membawanya ke Seoul. Dari kejauhan ia melihat taxi berwarna putih lalu mengulurkan tangannya memanggil taxi.

Edison memasuki taxi, merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan lipatan kertas lusuh yang tadi disobeknya asal berisi alamat dan berucap dengan terbata, "_The Westin Chosun_. Jung-gu."

Edison tersenyum tipis saat supir taxi menganggukan kepalanya paham kemudian Edison mengambil _iPhone_ dari _Herschel_-nya. Ia mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui provider yang berbeda antara London dan Seoul membuat sinyalnya menjadi kosong. Edison mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sampai ke _Westin_.

Edison menguasai secara fasih Inggris dan Mandarin—Daniel Huang memiliki darah China dan Inggris, tapi karena menetap di London ia melepas kewarganegaraan Chinanya—dan kini ia berada di Korea, tempat yang sangatlah baru dan asing baginya.

Edison menghela nafas berat—lagi dan menatap kosong pemandangan di luar taxi sambil memainkan _iPhone_ tanpa semangat. Seperti mengerti kegelisahan yang dialami Edison, supir taxi itu mengetuk _dashboard_ taxi menarik perhatian Edison. Edison melepas kacamata _Oakley_-nya dan menatap supir taxi dengan pandangan bertanya. Supir taxi yang Edison asumsikan berusia 40 tahun ke atas itu tetap mengetuk _dashboard_ taxi dengan wajah penuh arti. Edison menatap intens _dashboard_ yang diketuk-ketuk supir taxi dan seketika itu juga pandangan Edison melebar melihatnya. Bukan _dashboard_ mobil, melainkan _portable wifi_ di samping agrometer. Edison memandang supir taxi berterimakasih, senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Ia membungkuk dalam ke supir taxi yang dibalas senyum ramah.

Edison membuka browser dan mengetik dengan cepat google translate. Ia membuka juga beberapa kosakata korea yang umum juga google map—antisipasi jika ia tersesat—lalu mendesah lega.

Edison menatap pemandangan di balik taxi, keadaan di Seoul benar-benar berbeda. Matahari bersinar terik, hal yang agak jarang ia temui saat di London. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan damai sampai Edison menyadari sesuatu. Semua uangnya adalah euro. Zitao mengumpat pelan kecerobohannya. Ia membuka _iPhone_ lagi dan mencari _money changer_ di Seoul.

Berkutat beberapa menit dengan browser, ia memajukan tubuhnya ke supir taxi dan mengucapkan bahasa korea—bantuan dari google translate, "Tolong. Myeongdeong. _Money Changer_." Kata Edison terbata dengan aksen yang aneh. Supir taxi tersenyum geli mendengarnya namun mengangguk paham.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, Edison kembali tersenyum, lalu memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dan menghembuskan napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

Myeongdeong

Seoul, South Korean.

Edison berdiri di depan kantor kecil dengan papan kuning cerah bertuliskan 'FX Korea - Money Exchange' di kanan kiri pintu masuk—supir taxi berhenti di depan _money changer_ pertama yang ditemui. Edison melangkah memasuki kantor itu dan mengambil tempat di belakang seorang pria gempal berumur sekitar 50 tahun yang saat itu melakukan penukaran uang.

Edison menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sandal yang dipakai oleh pria-midfifty itu berbeda warna satu sama lain dan berusaha menahan senyum gelinya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri kantor penukaran uang di Myeongdeong itu. Ia tersentak kaget saat pria-midfifty di depannya itu berkata mandarin cepat dengan suara yang agak keras membuatnya mengintip penasaran dari balik bahu pria itu—melihat lelaki ceking di balik meja yang terlihat bingung mendengar ocehan mandarin pria gempal yang menunjuk-nunjuk Yuan di tangannya.

Edison berdehem sebentar sambil beringsut mendekat, tersenyum pada pegawai dan pria-midfifty itu sebelum membuka mulutnya berkata dengan bahasa mandarin, "Ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?"

"Saya ingin menukar Yuan dengan lembaran 10.000 Won. Tetapi orang ini bersikeras memberi saya ribuan won." Jawab pria-midfifty tak sabar yang semakin memperjelas kerutan di dahinya.

Edison mengangguk paham dan beralih memandang pegawai itu, "_He doesn't want a thousand won in exchange. He needs 10000 won._" Kata Edison—ia berusaha melambatkan perkataannya agar lelaki ceking itu paham apa yang dikatakannya.

Pegawai itu membulatkan mulutnya sambil berucap dengan bahasa korea yang tidak Edison mengerti, namun pegawai itu sepertinya paham apa maksud Edison karena langsung menarik seribuan won yang tadi diberikannya.

Pria-midfifty itu tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Edison, "Terimakasih, anak muda. Kau sangat membantuku." Katanya lalu mengeluarkan kartu dan menyerahkan pada Edison, "Ini _business card_ku. Kau bisa menyimpan atau membuangnya terserahmu." Katanya bercanda.

"Xièxiè" Edison mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memandang kartu nama yang diberikan kepadanya—dalam dunia bisnis memberikan kartu nama adalah hal yang wajar namun Edison tidak menyangka pria-midfifty berkaus longgar dengan sandal berbeda juga memberinya kartu nama.

Kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan dua garis vertical putih di pinggir kirinya dengan tulisan perak 'Star Pacific. Co. Ltd., Zhao Li Wei. _Chief Executive Officer_.'

Edison menahan diri untuk bersiul kagum melihat perusahaan dan jabatan yang tertulis di kartu nama pria gempal-midfifty ini. Star Pacific adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang jasa eksplorasi, eksploitasi dan penyulingan minyak dan gas bumi dan termasuk dalam daftar produsen minyak terbesar di Asia. Hal yang mengejutkan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan pria-midfifty ini tidak mencerminkan citra dirinya sebagai pemilik salah satu _Heavy Industries_ Asia yang berpengaruh di dunia—Edison menjadi teringat idiom _don't judge a book by its cover_.

Pria-midfifty itu tersenyum lagi pada Edison untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik pulang selesai menukarkan uang yang berarti sekarang giliran Edison. Edison menukarkan seperempat dari euronya—Ia mendapat setumpuk tebal won dan keluar dari _money changer_, menaiki kembali taxi menuju Westin—ia sempat berpikiran konyol taxi itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju Westin Edison memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Daniel Huang di London. Daniel Huang pasti marah besar, ia telah menyelundupkan _whiskey_ dan kabur dari Mayfair.

Lamunannya buyar saat taxi berhenti di Westin. Ia membuka dompet _Gucci_ dan membayar taxi—ia memberi supir taxi itu tip karena telah menunggunya—lalu memakai _Oakley_ dan keluar dari taxi bersiap menemui ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Presidental Suite

The Westin Chosun

Seoul, South Korean.

"Jadi kenapa kau kemari, Zitao?"

Wanita berumur 36 tahun itu menaikkan alisnya menatap Edison yang kini duduk di kursi berlengan putih _President Suite _Westin.

Edison mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "Mom, kurasa kita sudah sepakat kalau Mom akan memanggilku Edison. Bukan Zitao."

"Kau tetap Zitao Huang. Bukan Edison Huang dan Mom pikir kita sepakat memanggilmu Edison saat di London." Sahut ibunya yang membuat Edison memasang tampang merajuk.

Ibu Edison adalah wanita karier berdarah china bernama lengkap Wang Lihua atau lebih dikenal Ella Wang. Ia adalah ahli waris Etoilé Corporation, konglomerat media swasta Eropa. Salah satu perusahaan komunikasi terdiversifikasi terbesar di Eropa. Di samping itu Ella Wang adalah _fashion observer_—Edison menjulukinya sebagai _fashion police_—yang sering menghadiri berbagai fashion show di berbagai belahan dunia juga sebagai penulis tetap artikel fashion di salah satu majalah fashion ternama di dunia.

"_No buts_, Zitao. Jadi Mom tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau kemari?" Ella Wang mengambil majalah _Forbes_ yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja dan berganti menatap putra semata wayangnya.

Edison—atau Zitao menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya, "Well—dad tidak mengizinkanku summer trip ke Zurich. Lalu aku ke _Vinopolis_. Yah—aku mengoleksi minuman, Mom tahu. Uncle Tom memergokiku. Lalu aku kabur sebelum Daddy mencabut passportku." Jawab Zitao singkat.

Ella Wang yang sedang membalik halaman _Forbes_, menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Zitao dengan heran, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Jadi kau kabur." Kata Ella yang dibalas anggukan kepala Zitao.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara. Nanti malam kita bicarakan, Mom ada rapat dengan investor." Ella Wang menutup _Forbe_s dan menatap Zitao yang masih memainkan jarinya. Berbeda dengan Daniel Huang yang _strict_ dan kolot—Ella Wang _adalah open minded person_ sehingga Zitao nyaman berbicara masalahnya kepada Ella.

"Mom? Bisakah aku meminjam ponsel Mom? _iPhone_-ku tidak bisa kugunakan." Zitao menunjukkan _iPhone_-nya sambil menatap Ella memelas.

Alis Ella terangkat heran lalu meraih tas _satchel_ di meja, mengeluarkan android putih.

"Pakai ini." Ella Wang menyodorkan ponselnya dan MasterCard berwarna hitam.

"Aku membawa uang, Mom. Nanti aku bisa menukarnya di _money changer_." Zitao menepuk _Herschel_-nya.

Mata Ella menyipit mendengar tolakan Zitao, "Pakai ini. Beli baju dan kebutuhanmu juga jangan lupa beli makan siang sendiri Mom tidak bisa menemanimu. Euromu tinggalkan saja disini."

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tetap menerima MasterCard itu lalu membuka _Herschel_ dan mengeluarkan Euro, menaruhnya di meja.

"Apa kau menguras isi atm-mu?" Tanya Ella Wang.

Zitao menggeleng sambil tersenyum bangga, "Aku menyimpan beberapa uang di laci jika ada keperluan mendesak."

Ella tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya terlihat berpikir lalu membuka kembali tas _satchel_-nya mengeluarkan dompet _Mulberry_ coklat pastel.

"Ini untuk pegangan." Zitao menggeleng saat setumpuk lembaran Won disodorkan.

"Aku sudah menukar beberapa euro dengan won, Mom. Lagipula ada MasterCard." Zitao tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan MasterCard di tangannya.

Ella mendesah lalu mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk pergi, "Baik. Mom pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu cepat hubungi Mom. Pakai MasterCard itu, Zitao. Dan ingat, Mom tidak mengijinkanmu membeli barang bajakan."

Zitao tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar kata Ella Wang. Ini yang disukai Zitao dari ibunya, selalu memilih yang terbaik—dan sifat ibunya menurun secara sempurna ke Zitao.

Ella menyentuh _handle_ pintu berwarna _pink gold_ hendak membukanya, lalu berputar mengadap Zitao yang memainkan ponsel barunya, "Zitao." Panggilnya membuat Zitao memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Mom pikir kau perlu membeli ponsel baru. Ponsel lamamu terlihat... Menyedihkan."

Blam

Zitao menatap ibunya yang langsung pergi lalu mengambil _iPhone_ dan mengamatinya. Memang terdapat beberapa goresan di ujung layar. Tapi _iPhone_-nya tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti apa yang Ella katakan. Di tengah membolak-balik _iPhone_-nya perut Zitao berbunyi cukup keras.

Zitao melihat jam di ponsel ibunya. Pukul 10. Pantas Zitao lapar, mengingat makanan yang terakhir ia makan adalah _sandwich_ kalkun yang dibelinya saat di _Vinopolis_.

Zitao mengerang dan beranjak berdiri lalu mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, "Lebih baik aku mencari makan sekarang sebelum mati kelaparan."

.

.

.

.

Apgujeong

Seoul.

Zitao menyusuri trotoar sambil menguyah _pretzel_ yang tadi dibelinya di _Auntie Anne's_, menatap bangunan besar dan toko yang terdapat di Apgeujong. Ia memilih Apgeujong karena menurut google, tempat berbelanja besar di Seoul adalah Lotte, Shinsegae, dan Hyundai yang berada di beberapa kawasan salah satunya adalah Apgeujong jadi Zitao memutuskan untuk pergi kesana setelah makan di _Travel Maker_, salah satu restoran yang menyediakan _American cuisines_—Zitao mengetahui restoran ini dari google.

Zitao menatap jalanan Apgeujong-dong. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan pakaian beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Namun Zitao menyukainya. Ia suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, pemandangan sehari-hari yang sering kali diabaikan banyak orang.

Perjalanannya berhenti di depan gedung dengan arsitektur khas Yunani lengkap dengan tiang-tiang besar bertuliskan Hyundai Department Store. Zitao memasuki pusat perbelanjaan berlantai marmer berwarna caramel dengan lampu putih berjejer membentuk pola simetris. Berbeda dengan Harrods yang didominasi hijau dan emas. Hyundai didominasi warna putih dan emas.

Zitao tersenyum lebar melihat Hyundai. Tidak salah lagi jika Hyundai termasuk pusat perbelanjaan besar di Korea.

.

Zitao membenarkan letak kacamata _Oakley_-nya saat keluar dari Hyundai setelah 3 jam berada di sana. Tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanja _Gucci, Moncler_ dan _Jimmy Choo_. Zitao tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya lapar ketika ia berjalan melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern. Ia melirik arloji _Blancpain_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 3. Mungkin nanti malam ia akan makan malam dengan ibunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang Zitao mengurungkan niatnya memasuki restoran dengan aroma steik yang menguar itu.

_Ankle boots_-nya menyusuri trotoar Apgeujong yang ramai dengan para turis. Zitao terpekik kecil saat seorang turis _kaukasian_ menabraknya—tidak keras tetapi mengingat turis itu bertubuh besar membuat Zitao sedikit terhuyung.

Beberapa saat menyusuri trotoar pandangan Zitao tertumbuk pada _cake & pastry shop_ di ujung jalan. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah. Zitao sangat menyukai sesuatu yang manis dan cake tidak bisa ia tolak.

Zitao mendorong pintu kaca, menghasilkan bunyi klining dari bel. Toko pastry ini mengingatkannya café khas inggris di West End, didominasi dengan warna coklat pastel. Aroma roti menyebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan kaca jendela besar memudahkan sinar matahari menembus masuk. Zitao memusatkan pandangannya di lemari _display_, melihat berbagai macam kue dan _dessert_ dipajang dengan apik. Ia melangkah menuju meja bulat berwarna coklat dengan kursi berwarna senada di dekat jendela kaca dan melepas _Oakley_-nya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri Zitao dengan _menu_ di tangannya, Zitao mengulum senyum melihat berbagai kue dan _dessert_. Ia memesan _royal milk tea_ dan _sherry trifle_. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat petunjuk bertuliskan toilet dan beranjak berdiri.

Zitao memasuki bilik toilet yang kosong. Usai menuntaskan kebutuhannya, ia mencuci tangan di wastafel bersebelahan dengan pria yang mengenakan _Armani suit_. Dari sudut matanya Zitao melihat pria _Armani_ itu memiliki rambut blonde juga tinggi yang menakjubkan—ia lebih tinggi dari Zitao yang memiliki tinggi 183 cm. Tubuhnya ramping. Aroma parfum yang dipakainya familiar oleh Zitao—mungkin Zitao pernah mengetahuinya saat di _Penhaligon's_. Arloji _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya membuat Zitao berasumsi ia termasuk kaum jetset—Zitao hanya berasumsi, ia masih mengingat idiom _don't judge a book by its cover_.

Zitao kembali memusatkan perhatiannya mencuci tangan. Pria _Rolex_ itu telah selesai mencuci tangan dan sekarang mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan. Pandangan pria itu menuju cermin tapi Zitao merasa ia diperhatikan oleh pria _Rolex_ itu atau hanya perasaannya saja? Zitao tak ambil pusing dan bergegas keluar dari toilet, _royal milk tea_ dan _sherry trifle_ sudah menunggunya.

Zitao tersenyum lebar melihat pesanannya sudah berada di atas meja. Ia mengambil sendok kecil dan mulai makan. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar, "Astaga, ini benar-benar enak." Katanya lalu memakan _dessert_nya lahap.

Usai menghabiskan pesanannya Zitao berdiri dan berjalan ke kasir sambil memakai kembali _Oakley_-nya. Alisnya terangkat melihat pria _Rolex_ yang tadi ia temui berada di balik _display_ kue. Berarti asumsi Zitao sekali lagi salah—sayang sekali mengingat arloji _Rolex_ memiliki harga yang fantastis dan melambangkan status sosial seseorang. Seharusnya ia lebih pantas berada di meja kantor daripada _display_ kue dengan setelan _suit_nya itu.

"Semuanya 10.000 won." Suara perempuan di balik kasir membuat Zitao tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat perempuan itu berbicara lagi dengan bahasa korea.

"_Pardon? I don't understand what you're talking about, Miss_."

Ucapan Zitao membuat perempuan itu menatap Zitao beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi dan pergi dari kasir membuat Zitao mengerjap bingung.

Apa yang dikatakannya?

Beberapa detik kemudian petugas kasir datang, dan kali ini bukanlah perempuan tadi melainkan pria _Rolex_.

"_Yes, can I help you?_"

Zitao mengerjap dan menatap laki-laki berambut emas dan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di depannya itu tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan.

"_Sorry for your inconvenience, Sir. Our employee are rarely able to speak with English_."

Zitao mengangguk kecil mendengar suara _husky_ pria _Rolex_ itu.

"_Ten thousand Won_."

Zitao membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Zitao mendongak sambil menjulurkan uang dan menyadari pria _Rolex_ itu menatapnya melamun sedari tadi.

Zitao menahan napas sejenak lalu berdehem menyadarkan pria Rolex itu. Ia menyodorkan sejumlah uang, "_Keep the change_." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan keluar dari _pastry shop_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Presidental Suite

The Westin Chosun, Seoul.

Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia meraih ponsel ibunya dan menekan nomor yang ia hapal. Nada sambung terdengar tiga kali sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat di ujung sana...

"_Yes, Cara speaking_."

Zitao tersenyum lebar, "_Hello there, Cara._"

"Edison?" Sahut Cara di ujung sana, "Ed-_Oh my god. Glad to hear you. How are you?_ Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali."

Zitao berjalan ke sofa sambil tertawa dan berkata, "Cara Delevingne, aku tahu kau rindu padaku. Tapi tidak sampai seperti itu. _But I'm fine, thanks for asking._"

Cara tertawa hambar, "Lucu sekali, Ed." Katanya datar.

Cara Delevingne adalah seorang model dari Inggris. Zitao mengenal Cara saat mengikuti Ella Wang menghadiri Victoria's Secret Fashion Show di New York. Pribadi Cara yang _easy-going_ menjadi salah satu alasan Zitao nyaman bercerita pada sahabat perempuannya ini.

"Aku minta maaf tidak sempat membalas teleponmu. Kau pasti tidak percaya jika aku mengatakan ini. Aku kabur dari Mayfair. Pergi ke Korea menyusul Mom. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di Seoul." Kata Zitao ringan.

"Sebenarnya Edison aku sudah mengetahui kau kabur. Asal kau tahu saja, uncle Dan, Thomas dan Granny Barbara menelfonku menanyakan dimana kau berada sekarang, mereka pikir aku salah satu dalang kau kabur dari Mayfair." Kata Cara, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya ponselmu berbunyi tiap saat dan panggilan itu semua untuk mencercokiku dimana kau sekarang."

Zitao terkekeh, "Padahal kupikir aku bisa mengejutkanmu. Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku bilang tidak tahu tentangmu, _Moron. I'm not your sweety-holy-nanny_." Sahut Cara membuat Zitao tertawa semakin keras.

"Aku tahu bisa mengandalkanmu, Cara."

"_Anyway_, bagaimana Korea? Kudengar mereka memiliki pria-pria imut. Sudah menemukan salah satu?" Tanya Cara penasaran.

Zitao mendesah, pura-pura pasrah, "Kau tahu, hari ini aku bertemu pria tampan dengan Armani _suit_ dan arloji _Rolex_."

Zitao bisa mendengar Cara berteriak heboh di ujung sana, "_Then what are you doing? You talk with him?_ Kau mengajaknya berkenalan? Siapa namanya? Kau punya nomornya?""Tanya Cara heboh.

"_Slow down, girls_. Aku bertemu dengannya di toko _pastry. And guess what?_ Dia bekerja dibalik _display_ kue. Kau tahu bagaimana kecewanya aku." Zitao mendesah berat, "Padahal dia sangat tampan dan tinggi."

"_Aw, look at daddy's lil boy_." Goda Cara.

Zitao mendengus kecil, "Lagipula dia terlalu muda untuk tipeku. _Early-twenty, maybe? Who knows._" Zitao mengangkat bahu.

"_Too bad_, Ed. Andai dia berumur pertengahan 20 dia pasti akan menjadi suami ideal bagimu. Mengingat kau dan fantasi liarmu dengan pria-pria berumur." Cara tertawa keras.

"_Shut up_, Delevingne. Aku tidak pernah berfantasi liar. Dan soal pria berumur, asalkan dia tidak lebih tua dari Daniel, _it's okay_." Gumam Zitao.

"_Your typical as always_, Edison. Jika Daniel mendengarmu ia pasti akan mencabut semua MasterCardmu."

Zitao tertawa kecil, "Siapa yang butuh MasterCard kalau ada Visa?" Ocehnya.

"_And here our bitchas Edison is back_." Cara tidak menjawab sesaat, terdengar ia berbisik dengan orang di ujung sana. Baru kemudian ia berbicara dengan Zitao lagi, "_Well-I'd love to talk with you_, Ed. Tapi penata riasku memanggilku untuk bersiap-siap. _I'll call you again, sugar ditch_."

"_Yeah. Say hello to Karlie. Bye_." Zitao menutup sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponsel di meja. Zitao duduk melamun di sofa ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab, melihat nama Ella Wang tertera.

"_Yes_, Mom?"

"Zitao, Apa kau sudah pulang? Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Ella.

Zitao menggeleng, meski Ella tidak bisa melihatnya, "Sudah dan Belum, Mom."

"Mom sekarang berada di lobi. Bisa kau turun ke lobi? Kita akan makan malam."

"Tunggu disana. Aku akan segera turun, Mom."

.

.

.

.

The Ninth Gate Grille

The Westin Chosun, Seoul.

Zitao menusuk salmon di piringnya. Kini ia berada di restoran Perancis bersama Ibunya.

"Bagaimana Seoul, Zitao?" Ella Wang bertanya sambil mengiris _wagyu beef_-nya.

Zitao menyelesaikan menguyah potongan salmon di mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Bagus. Lebih hangat dari London dan terlalu ramai, _but after all I like it_."

Ella mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya kembali, "Zitao. Ada yang ingin Mom bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa Mom?"

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu. Nanti kita bicarakan." Kata Ella membuat Zitao menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Mom—boleh aku memesan _mashed potatoes_?" Tanya Zitao beberapa saat kemudian.

Ella menaikkan alisnya heran, "Kau masih lapar?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan Zitao. Zitao telah memakan satu porsi _Canadian Lobster_, satu porsi _Onion Soup_ memesan _sorbe_t dan _panna cotta_ sebagai _dessert_—ia juga sempat membeli roti di _The Ménagerie__ bakery_ di lobi bawah hotel.

"_C'mon_, Mom. Aku masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan—"

"Oh, anak muda. Kita bertemu lagi."

Belum sempat Ella menjawab, suara yang pernah diketahui Zitao menyelanya. Zitao mendongak dan bertatapan dengan pria-midfifty yang ditemuinya pagi tadi berdiri di dekat meja. Penampilan pria itu berbeda dengan balutan _Calvin Klein_ _suit_ berwarna hitam. Zitao tersenyum sekaligus menatap pria itu bingung.

"Ah-maaf aku menganggu makan malam kalian." Kata pria-midfifty itu.

Ella sempat melirik Zitao sebelum tersenyum menatap pria-midfifty, "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

"Saya Zhao Li Wei. Senang bertemu dengan anda." kata Tuan Zhao sambil menyerahkan _business card_-nya kepada Ella—yang dibalas dengan hal serupa oleh Ella, tentunya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi pagi, anak muda." Tuan Zhao tersenyum pada Zitao sedangkan Ella menatap Zitao heran.

"Begini, tadi pagi saya kesulitan menukarkan uang, dan anak muda ini membantu saya. Tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan bertemu dengan anak muda ini lagi." Jelas Tuan Zhao melihat Ella heran, "Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Terimakasih sekali lagi." Tuan Zhao berbalik menjauh setelah melambai singkat pada Ella dan Zitao.

Dari kejauhan Zitao melihat Tuan Zhao itu melangkah menuju rak kaca berisi botol _wine_ dimana seorang pria pirang menunggunya. Pria pirang yang sepertinya pernah diketahui Zitao.

Well—mungkin perasaannya saja, Zitao baru saja tiba di Korea dan ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini kecuali ibunya. Berbicara mengenai ibunya—Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dibicarakannya?

TBC


End file.
